Ouros
Ouros is a giant mountain that is so big, it takes a lot of time to destroy it. Climbing Ouros sure is one heck of a challenge! Overview Ouros is the best tank in Monster Legends. He got a very big amount of health and power, while being very slow. However, it works pretty great on Ouros' part as it makes enemies attack him more often after he has set up a very powerful reflecting move called Cho Oyu. Ouros can also protect his allies and double his already enormous HP. He is such a treat that even Dark-types do struggle to take him down. All of these make Ouros the big mountain he should be and a fair member of the A+ rank in the Viability Ranking. Positives *Ouros has tons of life and a good amount of power. *He has great support moves to use his very high HP. *He has little to no trouble taking out VoltaiK. *He can heal and shield himself. *His special move may OHKO his foes, which is extremely scary. Negatives *He is very slow. *He never inflicts negative status effects to his foes, except if you use Elbrus...but nobody use that crappy move lol. Movesets Mt.Ouros *Manaslu *Dhaulagiri/K2 *Everest *Cho Oyu *'3 Life Runes' This Ouros takes hits and retaliates with Cho Oyu. He also protects his allies by using Everest. These two combined make Ouros such a treat, that is kinda incredible. On top of that, Manaslu heals Ouros over time. The last move is just filler. Dhaulagiri deals big Earth damage to one target while K2 deals less, but it deals it to all foes, depends on your taste. Unbreakable *Manaslu *Lhotse *Parbat *Everest *'3 Life Runes' By using a shield, Ouros would make poor use of Cho Oyu. So Lhotse is used instead on this set in order to make him bigger. If the shield runs out, use Parbat in order to get another shield, even bigger this time! Manaslu recovers HP over time. Make sure Everest is always used once you can, because the main goal of this Ouros is to take the hits while his allies kill. You Shall not Pass! *Manaslu *Dhaulagiri/Lhotse *K2/Lhotse *Everest/Cho Oyu *'2 Life Runes, 1 Power Rune' This time, Ouros uses more of his high power and deals more damage than usual on its own. Manaslu is, as always, there to heal. Dhaulagiri deals a good amount of damage while Lhotse gives a shield to take hits better. K2 deals damage to all foes and the last move is either Everest or Cho Oyu, depending on what you like more: protecting allies with a ridiculous amount of health or return damage received in order to deal even more damage. Counters Ouros does have a problem with instant death. If you have any, try that. Layth is fantastic at this. Just make sure his allies can't heal the negative effects. Dark moves are strong, but avoid using them when he got Cho Oyu. If everything fails, burn, poison, bleed and nightmares do work well to bring him down as he got tons of health, making him lose more health.